


Now, All I See is You

by endlesspolyglot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3+1 trope, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just all fluff, alya listening to nino's music, and hopefully so are you, bc the author is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspolyglot/pseuds/endlesspolyglot
Summary: Three times Alya listens, and the one time she doesn't.ML secret santa gift for keejot on tumblr.





	1. Alya has a good face, TBH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keejot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keejot/gifts).



> Happy (very late) Holidays from your backup secret santa!! :) I'll be adding the rest one a day, I just wanted to make sure it was actually good considering it's taken this long to give you. This is the first proper fanfic I've written since 2012, so it was a fun challenge!
> 
>  scream with me about these weirdos on tumblr if ya want @ endlesspolyglot.tumblr.com
> 
> Fic title from the song Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMqCFWgoO7g  
> 

The first time Alya asked about Nino’s music, she really was just trying to get Marinette and Adrien alone.

The four of them had begun to get together at lunch since Tuesday, when they’d been paired for a particularly difficult physics project. Adrien was really the only one who understood it, so the rest of them took turns asking how to complete different sections.

Even Marinette seemed to be engaging in conversation, although pink never left the pretty brunette’s cheeks and she could hardly hold eye contact with Adrien for longer than two seconds. Nino tuned into her words and realized he knew the answer to what she was asking.

“Actually, the particle equation is like this,” he said, interrupting Adrien’s explanation and turning Marinette’s notebook towards himself. He cast a smile at Marinette as he scribbled and the girl smiled back.

Alya poked his side for the third time.

Nino lifted his head from the paper. “ _What?_ ”

“You do music, right?”

“…Yeah?” Nino wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

Alya not-so-stealthily pushed the notebook from his side of the table to Adrien’s while her hazel eyes stayed locked on his. “Would you, like, show me some of your stuff? I’ve been trying to find a good study playlist and Adrien said you have a few.”

Nino eyed his best friend, who seemed oblivious to their entire conversation as he pored over the section on quarks.

“I mean, sure, but my flash drive is in the classroom.”

“Could we go get it?”

Nino furrowed his eyebrows. “I suppose...”

"Great! Marinette, Adrien, we’re gonna get something for a little bit. Have fun!”

She practically dragged him out of his seat, hardly giving Nino any time to look back.

Before he knew it, Alya had sat down beside him in their empty classroom, waiting. Nino plugged the flashdrive into his tablet and passed it over. The girl had a strange look in her eye, like she always did when plotting something; Nino wasn’t sure what that was, and honestly felt too confused to care, so he offered her his headphones.

“I have one study mix that I’ve been working on recently, actually,” he began when his friend was doing little more than stare off into the direction of Marinette and Adrien. Her attention snapped back. “It’s mostly a mix of EDM and gaming soundtracks, since those are meant to stay in the background of the mind as white noise to better concentration. Here.”

Alya grinned and took the headphones. “Cool.”

He started the music as she placed them on her head. Alya seemed rather surprised at first; Nino didn’t know why, but to his small delight her head began to tilt to the beat of the music.

“This is actually really good,” she said, slightly louder than usual. “I like the synth.”

She closed her eyes.

Her wavy hair billowed out around the headphones, and with the sunlight coming in through the windows she looked like some kind of goddess of music. Alya was rather lovely, Nino realized.

Where had that come from?

Of course she was attractive. That was obvious to anyone with functioning eyes. Absurdly determined? Check. Diplomatic as hell? Yep. Loyal to a fault? Absolutely.

_Lovely?_

Nino regarded her again. Eyes still closed, auburn locks framing her face, a small smile curving her full lips, head nodding in time to the music. The sun had shifted slightly, sending a glint through her glasses, and Nino almost wished could draw like Nathanaël and save this picture forever. Definitely goddess-like.

Between her, Adrien, and Marinette? Dang. Nino was pretty sure someone could sustain an entire modeling company. How he ended up with such freakishly good-looking friends, Nino would never know.


	2. Alya likes dancing and murder, not necessarily in that order

“This is unrealistic. Eight people have died and we’re not even halfway through the episode.”

“Killer is a psychopath, Nee,” Alya replied with a shrug.

The two of them had been hanging out more often after a particularly interesting school day in which Alya discovered he’d never heard of the American television show _Criminal Minds,_  calling such “blasphemy” and insisting he watch a minimum of four episodes to “at least try it out.”

So there sat Nino, cross legged on his living room couch and only slightly annoyed that he had to read subtitles for yet _another_ show (Adrien’s anime obsession helped his tolerance, but not by much) as Alya quietly munched on popcorn beside him.

Not even twenty minutes in, Nino was questioning Alya’s taste.

“How are they basing their culprit’s profile only on assumptions?”

“They're pros who've done it thousands of times.”

“The profile's probably wrong.”

“Or right, _as always_ ,” she shot back, throwing a piece of popcorn at his face. Nino caught it with his hand and brought the kernel to his mouth just as another person died on screen.

“Aw,” he muttered, “that dude was cool.”

“Rest in peace, Jeff,” Alya said in English.

 

“...They're gonna convict the wrong person.”

“You don't know that!”

“I can guess.”

“We’re on the third episode and so far, they've been right every time.”

Nino grinned and looked over at his friend. “The little girl is gonna be next, isn't she?”

“Shut up,” she said with a laugh, whacking him with a throw pillow.

Nino did not shut up. “Why do you even like this show? All the minor characters die and the only cool person is the computer chick with the funky clothes.”

Alya nearly spit out her popcorn. “Garcia?”

“That chick.” It was Nino’s turn to start chuckling. “She's got hairstyles my little sister would love.”

The episode ended. Alya turned to him and said, “Do you want the funny version or that actual version of why I like the show?”

“Actual version.”

Her eyes lit up. “Man, you've unleashed the floodgates. So—”

She explained different character development, overall story arc, and general cinematography; the entire time the light never left her eyes and Nino had the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about seeing her so passionate about something, even a strange foreign television show, made Nino’s heart soar. He wished for a way to make her smile like that all the time.

He couldn’t look away, nodding in earnest with a grin on his face, and when Alya asked, “What about you?”

Nino blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What’s something you really like?”

“ _Bro_ ,” Nino said, the corners of his mouth turning up again, “making music. Hashing out beats and laying tracks and putting everything together. It’s like each song is a puzzle in my head, and it’s not until I’ve actually mapped it out with all the instruments and vocals that it looks like a real picture, you know? I love it. You feel the pulse in here, in your chest. And when you see people around you jamming out because of something you’ve created, and just having a good time? It’s…it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.”

To Nino’s surprise, Alya nodded. “That’s super cool. Do you have a mix you’re the most proud of or something?”

“I mean, I’m working on this _one_ —”

“Could I listen to it?”

Her question wasn’t demanding in the slightest, but Nino still found himself blushing. “Um.”

“I dragged you into _Criminal Minds_ against your will. Seems only fair.”

“Sure, no, yeah, absolutely! Uh...” Holding up his index finger, Nino dashed into his room to grab his laptop and plopped back down on the couch.

“I actually just finished a remix for my mom’s birthday...it’s next week so I still have time to, like, switch stuff up.” He pulled up the file and hit play. ”Give me your honest opinion.”

Nino’s mother enjoyed a mix of modern French pop and traditional Moroccan music, so he had taken the melody of her favorite Moroccan song and added thumping bass and vibrant guitar. There were one or two spots that could still use work, but overall Nino was pretty proud—

Was Alya _dancing_?

“Dang, boy,” she said, moving her shoulders and torso in one fluid movement, “ _C’est trop top._ ”

The beat dropped and she stood, body still in motion, laughter spilling from her lips and eyes shining like a thousand suns.

“C’mon, dance with me!”

“Wha—oh!”

Nino wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in the middle of the room jokingly shaking his hips and laughing his head off as his fingers intertwined with Alya's, but he didn’t ever want it to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my actually-from-France French teacher, "c'est trop top" is slang for "it's super lit"
> 
> Not sure how accurate that is considering she's like 45 but let's just pretend it's correct
> 
> I've always thought Alya would be into shows like Criminal Minds, where the perspective of both the convict and the police is portrayed onscreen; she's a journalist and for her it's important to get both sides of the story before coming to a conclusion. Headcanon, idk.


End file.
